You Have Been Loved
by Gappy45
Summary: Tough times are ahead for Callie and Arizona. Their lives will be forever changed.


The hospital room is quiet. It's a stark contrast to the frantic mayhem that occupied it not a mere twenty mintues ago. Even though the room is quiet, evidence of chaos that has just ensued is everywhere. Bloody golves all over the floor, medical suppiles ripped open, bloody gauze. The red crimson clashes with the blinding whitness of it's surroundings. The room is not empty however. In the corner, Arizona Robbins sits on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest, head in her hands. Silent sobs shake her body. The door opens and Mark Sloan walks in.

"Arizona…" He says barely over a whisper just loud enough for her to hear. "Do you want to see her?"

Arizona looks up at him. Mark looks at her tear streaked face and bloodshot eyes, and he can barely maintain his composure.

"I'm not ready" she sobs. Mark is by her side in seconds and extends his hand to pull her up. "It's okay. I'll be right there with you the whole time".

She looks at his hand and can't help but think of the events that has led her to this point.

_Flashback_

"Honey, we're going to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Getting around these days is not easy you know. I'm my own continent now." Callie says as she exits the bathroom while rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"You don't have to walk very far you know. We're going just across the hall." Arizona laughs.

"Pfft…might as well be across the country."

"Well it was your idea to have this little engagement party for Mark and Lexie" Arizona reasons as they make their way out the front door.

"Arizona...this is Mark Sloan, manwhore extraordinaire getting married here. That deserves a celebration. Besides they're catering, that means free food and this little guy is always hungry." Callie says while waddling in front of Marks' door. She lifts her hand and knocks twice.

Mark opens the door in no time looking a little tipsy. "Blondie! Torres, you're huge! Welcome to the party!"

"Um..thanks?" She says, laughing at the fact the Mark Sloan may be the only person who can be bluntly honest and nice all at the same time.

Arizona and Callie walk passed Mark and see all their friends and co-workers mingling and chit chatting in various groups. Christina, Owen, Meredith and Derek in the living room in one group. Lexie, Jackson, Alex and Teddy in another.

"Hey guys!" Lexie shouts as she spots the couple entering the apartment. She walks over and looks at Callie. "You look radiant! Not much longer now huh?"

"About one more month and this little guy will be ready for the world" Callie smiles while Arizona beams proudly next to her.

"Do you have any names picked out?" She quieres.

"Well we're thinking of Aiden or Matthew. We haven't 100% decided. I think we'll know when we see him for the first time."

"You're not 100% sure. I, however, love the name Aiden. Plus it means "little fire" and if he's anything like his momma here, it's very fitting" Arizona chimes in.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't look like an Aiden. I just think we should keep our options open." Callie shrugs causally and starts walking over to the table with all the food. "Yesss. So much food. Score!"

Lexie and Arizona share a look and laugh. "She really has a one track mind these days doesn't she?" Lexie asks.

"I would say more like a two track mind."

"Huh? Oh…OH !" Lexie realizes after a slow burn and starts blushing. "Well...I'm going to go check on Mark. The alcohol is supposed to be for everyone. If he drinks it all, people may want to take off early"

Arizona smiles and nods "Yeah...that may be a good idea." She slowly makes her way over to Callie and laughs as she sees her with a mountain of food on her tray. She stops a moment and takes in what Lexie said early. She really is radiant. How did she ever get this lucky?

_Later that night_

"AHHH!" A scream fills the dark bedroom.

Arizona eyes snap open as she jolts up in the bed. She looks over and sees Callie laying down, crying grabbing her stomach. She gasps for air as she looks at Arizona with terrified eyes.

"Callie! Callie! What's the matter? What's going on?" She asks frantically, scared out of her mind.

"I…think...baby...hospital…" is all she manages to get out before another terrifying scream fills their ears.

Arizona springs out of bed, grabs the phone and dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My girlfriend …she's in pain…she's 8 months pregnant...we need to get to the hospital." She rushes out of her mouth as more screams fill the room. After giving all of the needed information she hangs up the phone, rushes back to Callie and kneels next to her on the floor.

"You're going to be okay sweetheart. I know it hurts but just breathe. Help is one the way. Just hang on okay?" She caresses Callie's cheek and gives her the most reassuring smile she can muster.

"Arizona…it hurts…if anything…happens" Callie says but Arizona is quick to cut her off.

"No. Don't even think like that. Don't talk like that. All that's going to happen is we're are going to meet our son a little early okay? That's all." Callie nods and sweat slowly drips down her face.

They're both momentarily stunned when the bedroom door whips open and reveals Mark standing in the doorway, with a terrified looking Lexie behind him.

"We heard screaming. What's going on? Is she okay? Robbins?" He quickly questions.

"I don't know. She just woke up screaming. I don't know. The ambulance should be here any minute."

"What can I do" Lexie asks.

"Can you get a wet rag? She's burning up."

Lexie wasted no time and ran into the bathroom. A second later she was at Callie's side and handed the rag to Arizona. "Thank you" Arizona quickly turned her attention back to her girlfriend and began wiping her forehead. A minute passed and the screaming subsided. Callie kept moaning and drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Torres, stay awake! Fight damn it!" Mark frantically shouted at his best friend. Callie opened her eyes slightly, smiled and looked at Mark.

"Mark…you know…I love you...but…do you ever...wear any clothes?" she chuckled.

He looked down at himself and now just realized he was in nothing but his tight boxer briefs. "I'm too good looking for clothes" he said as relief settled on his face. If Callie could joke at a time like this maybe she really was going to be okay.

Just at that moment there was a knock on the front door. "It's probably the paramedics. I'll show them in" Lexie offered.

Seconds later she returned with the paramedics in tow. They made their way next to Callie and moved Arizona away. They went to work and got Callie ready to be moved and taken to the hospital.

"Arizona, we'll meet you at the hospital okay? We'll get everything ready for her. Come on Lexie" Mark turned and made his way out the door.

Lexie turned to follow but stopped mid way and looked at Arizona sympathetically. "She's going to be okay you know. She's tough, she a fighter and I'm betting little Aiden or Matthew is too. They're going to be ok." She said reassure both herself and Arizona.

Arizona just looked at her with teary eyes and managed to smile just a little. "I know. I'm just scared".

With that the paramedics lifted an unconscious Callie up on the backboard and started to walk out of the room.

**So this is my very first fic and I'm curious to see what you all think. Should I continue?**


End file.
